


idiot.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro heard the gun going off and in an instant he knew that Natasha didn't have enough time to react. </p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6327310">silly.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	idiot.

Pietro heard the sound of the gun going off and in an instant he knew Natasha didn't have enough time to react. Natasha was far enough away that Pietro knew he'd be cutting it close, but he took off anyway. Natasha was standing there, gun cocked and ready to fire, and then Pietro was barreling into her, knocking her to the ground. Natasha shook her head and pushed Pietro off of her, reaching for her gun.

"I had the leader lined up, Pietro," Natasha said as she got back to her feet. "What the hell were you doing?"

Pietro groaned and flipped onto his back as gently as he could, his left hand coming down rest where his shirt was covered in blood. "Gun shot. Would've killed you."

Natasha took one look at where Pietro's hand was covered in blood and dropped down to her knees. "Pietro, you idiot."

"Couldn't let that happen," Pietro moaned, his moan turning into a scream when Natasha pressed down on his injury. 

"Pietro is hit. Severe blood loss. Need evac immediately," Natasha said into comms. "Thor? We need to get him to the jet."

Pietro laughed slightly. "It's not that bad."

"You can't see it," Natasha said seriously. "It's bad, Pietro. And you're still an idiot."

Thunder rumbled and a moment later Thor dropped down next to them. Pietro didn't hear the conversation that occurred because he was hit with blinding pain the moment Thor picked him up. By the time they got to the jet, Pietro had blacked out.

When Pietro opened his eyes again, he was in a bright white room and the first thing he did was close his eyes again. "Why does it have to be so bright in here?"

There was movement to his right and suddenly a hand slipped into his. "You're an idiot."

Pietro opened his eyes again and looked to where Clint was sitting. "Why are so many people calling me an idiot? I'm not an idiot."

"Natasha told me what happened," Clint murmured. "I understand that you saved her life but you could've been killed. Did that even cross your mind?"

Pietro squeezed Clint's hand. "Of course it did. But saving Natasha was more important."

Clint just shook his head. "Why do you think you're expendable? We need you, Pietro. I need you."

"I would've done it no matter who it was," Pietro said. "It's part of being a member of the team. Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for the greater good."

Clint just sat there staring at him. "You would let yourself die on a mission to make sure the mission succeeded?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I would have before I met you," Clint said. "But now I have a pretty damn good reason to make sure I come home in one piece."

"I came home in one piece," Pietro joked. "Maybe with a hole in me, but in one piece."

Clint leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Pietro's lips. "Please don't be so reckless again."

"Would you rather be sitting here in the med bay or attending Natasha's funeral?" Pietro said seriously. "Because I know which one I prefer."

Clint kissed him again. "I know what I prefer too. But can you please try to stop ending up in the med bay after every mission? Wanda is sick with worry and I am not far behind her."

"I'll do my best," Pietro said seriously. "Go get Wanda. She's waiting."

"You sure?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Pietro laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be right back."

"I know."


End file.
